


Teamwork is Essential for Us to Win the War

by TorunnSays412



Category: Justin Bieber (Musician), One Direction (Band)
Genre: I laugh at myself, Justin Bieber is Loki, Multi, Oh god, One Direction as the Avengers, What Have I Done, i blame sara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-19 04:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TorunnSays412/pseuds/TorunnSays412
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hard to force a group together under normal circumstances, but when that group needs to learn to act like a team while, at the same time, fighting a deadly alien force? </p>
<p>Well, it's a good thing they're superheroes, isn't it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teamwork is Essential for Us to Win the War

**Author's Note:**

> A story my friend came up with and made me write. Posting it here first, but who knows where else it'll end up. Basically One Direction are the Avengers. It will probably be beneficial for you to know who they are, so here you go:  
> Liam-Hawkeye  
> Zayn-Black Widow  
> Niall-Thor  
> Harry-Captain America  
> Louis-Iron Man  
> Josh-Hulk  
> Simon-Director Fury  
> Eleanor-Pepper Potts  
> Danielle-Maria Hill  
> Paul-Phil Coulson  
> Justin Bieber-Loki  
> Hope you enjoy reading this. God knows it'll be interesting to write it.

Zayn wonders, in the back of his mind, how stupid a person could possibly be.

 

He is on a mission currently, and while everything had gone to plan, he is now tied to a chair, in a full tux, with an angry Pakistani man spitting Urdu at him.

 

And yet, while Shahid Khan believes he is in complete control of this interrogation, he is giving Zayn everything he needs.

 

How could he not realize this?

 

The Urdu leaves Zayn’s lips fluently, brings back memories of his past that he represses. “Where is Kaizer? He was supposed to be at the party.”

 

Khan snorts, tosses his head back to look at the ceiling of the warehouse they’re in. “What does it matter? You are busted. You failed your mission. You,” and now he steps closer, leaning towards Zayn’s face, and Zayn desperately wants to turn his face away, but he forces himself to look straight into the other man’s eyes, “are nothing but a pretty face.”

 

Zayn lets the slightest of smiles appear on his face as he tilts his head just slightly. and he says softly, “You think I’m pretty?” like he doesn’t know that he is.

 

Liam tells him every day.

 

Khan’s face changes, going from amused to angry. He seems to finally realize that he’s been manipulated the entire time.

 

Zayn smiles, a real smile, because he already knows where Kaizer is. He had an...unfortunate accident this evening before the dinner party.

 

Khan snarls, pulls back, and then raises his arms and smacks Zayn across the face. Zayn winces, but even with all of Khan’s strength behind it, it doesn’t really hurt all that much. He’s had much worse done to him before.

 

Within the next second, Zayn has pulled his wrists free of his bonds - they really didn’t tie him up very well - and he uses the chair he had been sitting on to bring Khan to his knees with one strike. The two guards bring their guns up, preparing to shoot him, but they have no chance.

 

Two minutes later, all three men lay on the ground groaning, and Zayn stands above them with Khan’s phone, calling in backup to get this mess cleaned up.

 

His mission is complete, and all he needs to do is debrief, before he can finally go home, and be with Liam.

 

/\/\

 

Liam is on his own mission while Zayn is gone, tasked with watching scientists while they study the Cube.

 

He’s been sitting up on the scaffolding all day, staring from afar. Nothing interesting has happened as of yet, and all the background checks he’s run on the scientists have come back clean.

 

All he needs to do now is keep an eye out for anything suspicious.

 

He sighs.

 

Suddenly, there are loud alarms blaring from the computers and the Cube gives off a burst of energy and cool blue light. Liam sits up and scans the area for anything he could have missed, but he can’t see anything new at all.

 

He makes his way down the rope in front of him to the floor, and then crosses the room to the nearest scientist.

 

“What’s going on?” he asks bruskly, and the woman starts slightly at his sudden appearance.

 

“We don’t know, sir,” she says. “This is alien technology like we’ve never seen before. We don’t really know what we’re dealing with.”

 

He glances at the readouts on her computer screen, but none of them make any sense to him and he quickly gives up on understanding them. “Do you think it’s dangerous?”

 

She bites her lip, studies the numbers on her screen, and slowly shakes her head. “No, no I don’t think it is right now. But if it gets any worse…”

 

Liam nods in understanding, then backs up and lets her get back to her work.

 

He leans against the wall instead of going back up to his perch, deciding that it would be more effective to be close to any action that might occur.

 

Another hour passes. The Cube continues to give off more energy, to the point where the building itself could be in danger. The scientists call the higher ups and ask for an evacuation of the upper levels, and Liam begins to wonder what they’re really dealing with here.

 

He keeps his thoughts to himself as the scientists begin to get more and more agitated with each test they run.

 

Director Cowell finally walks in with Assistant Director Danielle Peazer following closely behind.

 

Cowell sees Liam standing to the side and gestures for him to join him. Liam obeys, and comes to a stop in front of his superiors.

 

“What do you have, Agent Payne?” Cowell demands, and Peazer folds her arms across her chest.

 

“All the background checks came back clean, but the Cube is giving off energy like there’s no tomorrow. They called for an evacuation of the building about an hour ago.” Liam frowns as he glances at the Cube again. “They don’t know what is going on; but I’ve been here all day, and if anyone has messed with it, it wasn’t from this end.”

 

“This end?” Cowell’s eyebrow shoots up, and he turns his gaze from the harried scientists rushing around behind Liam to Liam himself. “What do you mean, this end?”

 

“The Cube is a doorway between the ends of space, isn’t it?  Doors open from both ends,” Liam says, because there’s no way no one else has realized this, is there?

 

Several things happen after that, all at once. First, the Cube goes haywire, tendrils of energy curling off it. The energy shoots outward, and the force shakes the foundation of the building, sending most of the scientists to their knees, and Liam barely is able to steady himself.

 

When the building settles, Liam looks up to the Cube - and sees a man, kneeling on the walkway before it, head down and shoulders heaving, a scepter clenched in his right hand, seemingly the only thing supporting him.

 

Cowell takes control immediately, standing straight, with a hand on the gun he keeps strapped to his belt. “Who are you?” he demands of the stranger. The man straightens, putting more weight on the scepter, and Liam’s hand goes to his own gun, holding it tightly as he unholsters it.

 

Liam studies him, observing the aristocratic way he holds himself, the high set of his chin, and further than that, the wild glint in his too wide eyes, the sickly pallor of his already-pale skin. His clothes are richly made, with dark leathers and rich emerald greens.

 

The thing that really sticks out about him, however, is the wicked grin he has on his face, the too-crazy, psycho look on his face terrifying in a way that Liam has never seen before.

 

“My name is Justin,” he says, and why is that name familiar in this context? Liam has never seen this man before in his life, this is something he would remember, and yet…

 

“Brother of Niall? Prince of Asgard?” The main scientist, an astrophysicist called Erik Selvig, steps forward, looking slightly rattled but curious in a way that only a person of science can be in a situation like this.

 

Justin’s face twists into a sneer at the mention of the Asgardian, and Liam remembers the blond from New Mexico, the hammer, waiting for the call to shoot while he rampaged through the makeshift complex, the cold rain streaming down his face as he told Higgins, “I’m beginning to root for this guy, Higgins, better call it now.”

 

“Do not mention my fool of a brother to me,” he snarls, stepping forward, off the platform. Liam automatically raises his gun, his instincts kicking in, telling him that this man - god? - is a threat and, if nothing else, Cowell needs to get out alive. Justin’s eyes snap to him faster than he would have liked, and having them trained on him the way a panther stares at its prey is unnerving.

 

His hands don’t shake, however, and his face remains void of expression.

 

Justin stalks closer, coming to a stop several yards away from them. Selvig has wandered near them in the meantime, his curiosity getting the better of him. Liam repositions himself to be in front of the doctor, his distrust in Justin shining through in that one moment.

 

“Sir, put the scepter down, and this won’t get ugly,” Cowell says, tightening his grip on his raised pistol. Liam knows that trying to negotiate with the Asgardian is useless - he remembers how Niall was, and how difficult it was to get him to stop rampaging through the makeshift complex. Niall, however, was nice in the end, and Liam had the feeling that Justin was not the same.

 

Justin’s eyes leave Liam to turn towards Cowell, and he raises his arms slightly, relaxing his grip on the scepter. Liam tracks his every movement, calculating how much time he would have to shoot before someone got hurt.

 

Not knowing what the scepter could do made it a bit difficult.

 

All at once, the complex explodes with activity and screams as Justin’s hand slips down on the staff of the scepter and blue energy shoots from it, hitting a bank of computers behind them. Peazer finds cover and raises her pistol to shoot, and Liam drags Selvig out of the way to the far side of the lab. Within seconds, however, Justin is standing right next to them, and grabs Liam to pull him in front of his body. Peazer hesitates.

 

Cowell is shouting at the other lab occupants to evacuate the area, and Justin hisses in Liam’s ear, “My, my, you would be an excellent addition to my little army,” and the next thing Liam knows is the sheen of cool blue that washes over his eyesight, wiping his mind of all worries and gently coaxing towards submission towards whatever Justin wants.

 

He couldn’t fight it, even if he wanted to.

 

/\/\

 

Zayn hears about Liam only hours after his return. Higgins finds him in the cafeteria of the Triskelion, pouring himself a cup of coffee. He’s extremely jet lagged right now, and all he wants to do is go home to the apartment he shares with Liam and crawl into bed after a nice, hot shower, but he still needs to debrief.

 

When he looks up to see his handler, he opens his mouth to wonder if their meeting was moved up, but the look on Higgins’ face stops him. Zayn feels a frown form on his face, and finishes capping his coffee without looking, instead staring at Higgins with barely concealed worry in his eyes.

  
“What’s wrong, Higgins?” he asks, turning towards his handler. When his superior doesn’t answer, he follows it up with, “Sir?”

 

“Agent Malik,” Higgins glances around at the nearly empty cafeteria, and gestures for Zayn to follow him. “This is something better discussed in private.”

 

Zayn walks with him, and takes periodic sips of his coffee as they enter the elevator that leads to the floor with Higgins’ office. He doesn’t try speaking, as Higgins will only ignore him, and he ignores his own burning questions as he gets more and more anxious. What could have Higgins so uncomfortable, he wonders, studying his superior’s tight shoulders and white knuckled grip on the tablet in his hand.

  
In Higgins’ office, Zayn stands in front of the slightly cluttered desk and watches as Higgins drops the tablet on a pile of papers, and then sinks down into his desk chair.His boss gestures for him to sit, but he refuses with the slightest shake of his head. Higgins stares at him then, and several seconds pass before either speaks.

  
“Agent Payne has been compromised,” he finally says, and while Zayn’s heart nearly stops, and his grip tightens on the coffee cup, he can still recognize the barely-there professionalism Higgins is keeping up. Liam had gotten under his skin more than he had known, Zayn realized, if Higgins is barely keeping control.

 

Zayn decides to sit down.

 

“What happened?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I started this a couple years ago, never finished it, and then lost all motivation to write. Recently, I rediscovered my love of writing, and as a result have decided to go through some of my favorite older works, and rewrite and/or touch them up. This is one of those, as I really liked writing it at the time and I would like to see at least one of my stories complete. So I am going to be posting the next chapter every now and then, hopefully once a week, but possibly more sporadically as time passes and I need to write the chapter from scratch. I hope that those have enjoyed this story in the past will continue to do so now, and I promise I will try and finish this within a reasonable amount of time. Thanks for your patience :)


End file.
